elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Arngeir
Arngeir is a powerful Greybeard who serves as instructor and mentor in the Way of the Voice for Dovahkiin, and others, as seen in Ulfric Stormcloak. He and his fellow Greybeards stay at High Hrothgar. He is the only Greybeard that will talk with the Dragonborn or any other inhabitant of Tamriel. Interactions After the Dragonborn retrieves The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller he can be asked where to find a Word of Power by asking "Have you located any Words of Power?" Then, a location will be added to the map and a miscellaneous objective will be added to the journal. If the Dragonborn speaks to him about the Blades wanting Paarthurax killed, he will respond by calling them bloodthirsty barbarians and will mention his warning to the dragonborn about the Blades when the Dragonborn asked about the Dragonrend shout. If asked about what the Blades said about Paarthurnax, he will reveal that what they say is true but will explain that all dragons served Alduin and that had it not been for Paarthurnax the rebellion against Alduin would have failed. If the Dragonborn say's he/she will not kill Paarthurnax, he will responded saying that Kynareth bestowed the gift of wisdom on the Dragonborn and urges them to continue on their path. If this is done before Season Unending, when Delphine say's that the Blades deserve to be there because they sent the Dragonborn down that path, he will counter saying they (The Greybeards) know what path the Blades put the Dragonborn on, but he/she as chosen a different path. He will then say that Paarthurnax is safe from the Blades malice, to which Delphine says for now and that the Blades memory is long. If the Dragonborn chooses to kill Paarthurnax, Arngeir will give you a speech of sorts. Here is the speech. "This is how you repay our trust?! Paarthurnax's trust?! His noble spirit... the wisdom of ages... his deep understanding of our existence... all gone and for what? A mindless vendetta urged on by a cabal of Akaviri barbarians! Begone, before even my philosophy is tested beyond the breaking point. We are men of peace. You are not." sometimes if he is found in the courtyard, he will also use unrelenting force. if this is done before Season Unending, he will talk to you again during the quest, but afterwards, the only dialogue will be "We have nothing to say to each other. Paarthurnax's murder is beyond my powers of forgiveness." Quests * The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller * The Way of the Voice * The Throat of the World * Elder Knowledge * Season Unending Dragon shouts *Disarm *Whirlwind Sprint *Unrelenting Force *Ice Form *Frost Breath *Fire Breath Trivia *Arngeir somewhat resembles Hadvar. *Unlike the other Greybeards, Arngeir has only 6 Dragon Shouts. *Arngeir is voiced by Christopher Plummer. *Arngeir practices Unrelenting Force and Whirlwind Sprint in the courtyard. *If Paarthurnax is killed by the Dragonborn, Arngeir will refuse to talk to the Dragonborn, showing anger at the murder of their master. *Using the GetLevel console command, Arngeir's level is revealed to be 150. Category:Nords Category:Males Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Greybeards Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters